You're My Only Exception
by MysteriousJ
Summary: "You're going to hold this against me, aren't you?" She asked. "You have no idea." He Replied.


SmytheBerry  
A/N: Wow it's been a while since I wrote something this long and completed it with in about two days. Anyways quick note. First off if any of my St. Berry people read this (doubt it) I will add more unto _An Unexpected Miracle_ soon. I am just being lazy so the usual. Hope you all enjoy this SmytheBerry it is one of my new favourite pairings (top three). Based on the future. If you really like this story you always fav or _review _it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own the names of bands and their songs that are mentioned.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was pissed off. There was no other word to describe his current mood. Sebastian had planned a whole romantic evening- which for him took a lot- and he was still waiting for her.  
Sure he was used to her being late with her show but this was ridiculous. He was used to an hour or maybe two but when show ends at 6 and it almost 11 o'clock that is where he draws the line.  
He had gone out of his way to pick up her favorite champagne and Strawberries- because of her unknown love for the berry- and had even cooked for her. Yet, here he was sitting on the same chair he had been on for close to give hours, candles almost down to the nub, food cold, and a little black box on the table waiting for her arrival.  
Tonight was supposed to be special. It was their two year anniversary. They had been friends for years before and had finally decided to date- well one thing led to another and two years seemed to pass by. Together in New York a like both had planned- her a Broadway actress and him a lawyer.  
Now here he was, waiting for her on their anniversary planning to purpose to her tonight but she was nowhere to be found. He had called and texted her non-stop and got no response. It had worried him a little for her to disappear for this long. So much could of happened. Then again her body guards would be watching over her near the theater since she was an established and famous actress.  
Sighing aloud, he wondered where the hell she could be. He believed he was just a bit nervous seeing that the ring his mother had given him long ago was right about to presented to the love of his life. It was nerve-racking. She had all the right to say no and that was what he was afraid of the most. It wasn't fear of rejection, it was fear that she might not love him.  
Listening, he could hear the sound of jingling and the sound of the door unlocking. Sebastian lifted his head and watched Rachel walk in with a small grocery bag.  
"Hey." Sebastian said snapping her attention to him, making her jump a bit.  
"Hi." she replied, before taking in the scene.  
She placed down her keys and the bag on the table beside her and shut the door.  
"What is this for?" She questioned in a light voice.  
Sebastian just stared at her with an odd expression. Hurt could be seen through his features.  
"You really don't remember, do you?" he asked pain in his tone.  
Afraid to reply vocally she just shook her head.  
"It is our two year anniversary. I thought I could surprise you-"  
"-Oh God Sebastian I am so sorry. I was just preoccupied with other things I must have forgotten-"  
"-Just forget it Rach. It's fine. We all get preoccupied. You have your show to focus on. It's understandable." Sebastian said in tone that was not his usual flirty one.  
He had got up and just shook his head before heading out of the dining area.  
"Where are you going?" Rachel asked him.  
"Bed."  
"If you give me 5 minutes I can join you-"  
"- It's fine Rach. Take your time there is no need to rush." He said before he disappeared out of Rachel's view.  
Rachel felt terrible. Just 100% terrible. She had remembered that it was their anniversary but she had been very preoccupied.  
For the past few days Rachel hadn't felt like Rachel. She had been getting cramps, headaches, was _very _late for the first time in her life and she was not feeling all that good. Rachel would end up vomiting but right after she would feel better. She had thought it was nothing until it started happening more frequently. It went from once a day to between breaks during the show and Rachel was getting worried.  
She knew how protective Sebastian was and didn't want to tell him something could be wrong so she had called Kurt. Kurt had done research and today showed up at her show when it ended and had talked to her about it. She didn't take in the fact that she could be pregnant.  
Instead of rushing home to see Sebastian, her and Kurt ran to a store and brought about 20 pregnancy test. They had opened 19 at Kurt's and Blaine's house and all of them came out positive.  
She was terrified.  
Rachel didn't know what to do or how to tell Sebastian. Thus resulting in her breaking down at her two gay best friend's house for a couple hours and coping there. She had forgotten about their anniversary when Kurt had learned she could be pregnant.  
Kurt and Blaine convinced her to go home, take another test with Sebastian, show him and see what he says. So she had listened but instead she felt terrible for briefly forgetting their anniversary.  
Sebastian had laid out a beautiful dinner with her favorite things. He even wore the shirt she had brought him, her favorite one on him.  
Picking up the bag with the test, Rachel sat on the chair Sebastian was just occupying. Then Rachel had saw it. Why Sebastian had gotten so upset. The little black box on the table. Was he planning on purposing tonight?  
Reaching her hand out, Rachel picked up the box. It was a ring box. Rachel slowly opened the lid and saw the ring. She knew that ring. She recognized it. She had remembered seeing it when she first met his mother. Oh God it was his mother's ring. Oh God.  
Rachel took the nested ring out of the box and examined it. It was different from when she past saw it. It was sized down to her ring size. On the inside it was engraved  
'To my Pretty Girl, I love you more than anything. Marry me? Your songbird.'  
She was in tears by now and felt just so bad. She didn't know that he was going to purpose nor did she know Kurt was going to show up at her work.  
She had to tell him.  
She had to tell him that she was pregnant. She had to tell him yes because she desperately wanted to.  
Sliding the ring on the right finger, Rachel stood up and went to their bedroom, hoping that he was awake still.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on his and Rachel's bed just thinking. He never doubted that she loved him, but did she?  
What hurt the most was that he was planning to purpose and she had forgotten about their special day. Especially with the fight they had to put up to be together she had forgot.  
"Hi." He heard and looked up at the door seeing her standing there.  
He just sat there quietly.  
"I-I need to talk to you." Rachel stuttered out as she stood in the door way.  
Sebastian's just looked up trying to hide the pain in his eyes but failing.  
"I am sorry for being late tonight. I had forgotten about our anniversary and there is no excuse for that. I think that I need to tell you because you deserve to know. I don't want you to be mad at me." Rachel said, sitting beside him and taking his hands in hers.  
Leaning down Sebastian kissed her. He looked her straight in eyes and whispered, "I could never be mad at you."  
Taking a deep breath in Rachel gave all her trust into him.  
Not looking down, she took the pregnancy test box and placed it in between their hands.  
"I think I'm pregnant. I-I had taken like 20 of these test at Kurt's house and all of them came out positive and-"  
"And you think you're pregnant?" he asked a bit confused.  
"I wanted to take one more. With you. Because I knew then that I could believe it." Rachel said watching the box.  
"If you are pregnant then I promise you I will take care of you and this child. I love you so much and this child will just prove that. And I know we may not be ready to be parents but I think with you as the mother this child will turn out amazing- _and you're wearing my ring_." He said staring at the ring on her finger.  
"Does that mean a yes?" Sebastian asked looking between her and the ring.  
"Yes!" She practically screamed.  
Sebastian picked her up off the bed placing her on his lap and kissed her. She could hear him mumbling "I love you." With each kiss. She was laughing with each kiss, seeing how happy he was. Finally, he pulled apart and looked at her seriously.  
"Although I am very happy that you're wearing my ring and really just want to shout to the world Ms. Rachel Berry is my fiancé we still need to find out if you're pregnant." Sebastian said tickling her stomach.  
Getting up, Rachel grabbed to box and went to the bathroom. About a minute later, she appeared outside and sat back on his lap. Her head was buried in his shirt as they just sat there, leaning against the bed frame.  
"Sebastian?" She asked with her eyes closed, relaxing in him.  
"Yeah, pretty girl?" he questioned petting her hair.  
"What if I'm not pregnant? I mean if we go to the doctor and find out that it was just some fluke? What would you say?"  
"I would say that we would have to keep trying until we make that perfect little being." He said as her fingers drew patterns on his hand.  
"You would want to have a child? With me? Even if we are still young and not married yet?" She asked her voice a bit lighter, trying to hold the emotion back if he said something that could upset her.  
"I would have no problem with it. You would be the perfect mother. You're passionate, ambitious, talented. What child would not look up to you? It doesn't matter if we have a child before we're married. My parents and yours may not like it but it is our decision and we are taking full responsibility for him or her. Plus I like children and if it makes you happy then I say why not take a chance at being a parent. " he said soothing her fears.  
"You know I love you right? The real you not the one in court but the one that when he is with me he makes my day."  
"Yes. I know pretty girl and I love you. You're my one and only love."  
Interrupting their sweet moment was the sound of a buzzer signify that the test should be done. Rachel could feel Sebastian sifting around and placed a hand on his chest stopping him.  
"Can we just stay like this for a while? I'm enjoying cuddling up with my songbird. Plus as soon as we go in there, there is no turning back. It is either pregnant or not." Rachel huffed out tiredly.  
"We can stay for now but eventually we will have to see if You are going to be a mother and me a father." He said in nothing more than a whisper.  
She could hear the tint of excitement in his voice. Secretly, she had a feeling that he did want a child. She did too. She wanted a child she could call her own. A child born through love and will be loved. She in sense craved it.  
What it was like to be a mother. She thought it was because she never had a mother figure for herself- and although that should scare her it only drives her more to wanting one. Of course she never thought of having one at this age with her career still booming but if it was meant to be- then it was.  
She knew that having a child would strength their relationship. It was just this sense in her. If he truly wanted a child like she thinks he does- this would do nothing but good.  
Looking up she watched as his eyes light up talking about a possible future with a child. Their child. The way he said it was just strange- not in a bad way- in a way she could get used to.  
Shifting she sat up and began to move.  
"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, sitting up fully all the while holding onto her hand.  
"I'm getting the phone. Don't make any plans for tomorrow we're going to the Doctors."  
"How about the test?" he asked curiously wanting to see if it is positive.  
"I don't need another test to know that it was positive-" pausing for a second, seeing his reaction. "-but if you want to see it then we can."  
Sebastian jumped off the bed and walked to their bathroom, while Rachel called the doctor's office and left a message seeing how late it is.  
"So what is it?" Rachel asked as she hung up the phone.  
"You were right it's positive, pretty girl. We're going to have a child." Sebastian said as he ran in the room and pounced on her.  
In split second, Rachel was on the bed with Sebastian on top of her.  
"Wow! Watch out Songbird, we don't want to hurt our child." She said placing her hand on her flat stomach.  
"Oh Sorry!" he said right about to get off of her, when Rachel just pulled him in for a kiss.  
"You're already here no point in making you leave." She said kissing him again.  
"Well we better get in bed before I won't be able to control myself around you." Sebastian muttered, breaking the kiss.  
"Sebbers!" She groaned, using the name she called him when they were younger.  
"Pretty Girl." He used in his playful tone.  
Pushing him off she flipped him over so that she was on top.  
"You're my meerkat." Rachel said remembering the times Kurt called him by that name.  
"Then I guess I'm stuck with you and I'm guessing that, that makes you mine." He said sprawled out on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he lifted himself up with his elbows.  
"Showing my fiancée how much I care for her on our anniversary." Sebastian said reaching a hand up to caress her cheek before finally kissing her.

* * *

It was about 1 in the morning that a young couple laid in the glow of the moon. The blue blankets covering the duo, as the male held his female. The moon's light bounced off of their skin leaving an afterglow.  
The couple just laid there relaxing into the soft pillows.  
"Sebastian?" the female voice questioned aloud.  
"Hmm?" He responded back, too lazy to come up with a proper answer.  
"…Are you mad at me?"  
"I told you earlier, pretty girl, I could never be mad at you-"  
"-are you upset with me? For earlier?" she asked, opening her eyes and watching his moonlit face.  
"No. Honestly I am not. I was more to the nervous side before you came home. I was nervous that you would say no. Then when you did come home I let those nerves take over. I was too scared to face you. But it worked out for the better, don't you think? You said yes to me even if I didn't purpose and there is a big chance that we are going to have a child." He said as she tucked her head in his neck.  
Reaching behind him, Sebastian grabbed the little black box before pushing Rachel a bit away. He untangled his arms from hers just enough to give his hand some space.  
Whining in response, Rachel tried to pull him back.  
"What are you doing?" She groaned.  
"Trying to do this right... Well kind of seeing you _are_ already wearing the ring." He said gesturing to her hand "You know when I was talking to my mom about having her ring we went through everything. We talked about me and my relationship with you and marriage came up. I've always been sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but I was scared and wondering if marriage is what I wanted. Since I couldn't ask my best friend since she was the one I was talking about I told my mom. She asked me three questions. When I wake up every morning who do you expect to see? My answer right away was you. You were the only one I picture to wake up to every morning. Wake up to your beautiful face every morning." He said caressing her cheek.  
"She asked me if I loved you with all my heart, no doubts and I almost couldn't wait for her to finish to say yes." he took her hand and entwined it with his own.  
"Finally she asked me then if I could imagine myself with anyone else and I couldn't. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. When I think of my future I can't think of it unless you're there. It's our future not just mine. When I think of the future I think of the two of us- you a big Broadway actress with countless Tonys and me a lawyer who will later get into the acting business and us with a little one on the way. I never thought that it would come true. At least not now but I can't say I regret it. Rachel I would tell you that I love you but you already know I do. Like how I know you love me even if you don't say it. When I met you, Rachel, my life changed. All the sudden my dark, cloudy world was brightened. It was sunny and bright. It was amazing." Sebastian said smiling.  
"After I had told my mother she had gave me her ring and told me to you and ask you. She said this was a once and a life time chance to find all of these answers and be 100% sure o them all. She told me that if I didn't ask you soon either someone else would steal you away or that something is wrong with me. So here I am. Purposing to you, asking you to be my wife. Rachel, I am only doing this one time in my life. Will you Rachel Barbra Berry, the most amazing woman I have ever met, by my wife?" He said knowing her answer but doing it the right way.  
"Sebastian, you already know my answer. For all of those questions your mother had asked they would all be you. I couldn't live without you now that I've found you. You are the love of my life. You are the one person I can see myself giving everything up for if you asked me. I would give up my life you. If I said no to you that would be the stupidest mistake I would ever make. For you I will always say yes. When we are on the alter I will say I do because I love you. And only you. You make my life what it is. Happy, joyful the list can go on and on. So yes Sebastian, yes I will marry you." She said as she drew him in close and hugged him.  
"Well I don't know about you but I am tired. From all the excitement of our engagement to the other activities of the night and finally learning that we might have a little one joining us in the next couple months is excitement enough for one day. So I say that we get some sleep before we have to go to the doctors tomorrow." Sebastian said as he pulled her closer and drew patterns on her back.  
"Mmm okay as long as you sing me to sleep I'll be content with that."  
"Any suggestions Pretty girl?"  
"I was listening to the radio and some older songs came on. You know Maroon 5 when they were softer, then Secondhand grenade came on, the Fray. Something soft from one of them. How about 'She will be loved'? Or you found me-"  
"Okay slow down pretty girl. Don't get to excited we have an appointment to the doctors tomorrow and we want to get you well rested. I'll sing you a song but you have to be quiet. No more talking." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
Nodding her head slowly, she let his soft voice take over and coo her to sleep.  
_"Beauty queen of only eighteen,  
She had some trouble with herself,  
He was always there to help her,  
She always belonged to someone else..._

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door,  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more…"

* * *

Sebastian woke up to a pair of brown eyes watching him.  
"Hi." He chimed in a rough voice.  
Rachel just gave a smile and Sebastian was glad she was there, beside him.  
"Good morning songbird." she greeted a bit to chirpy for the morning.  
"What time is it love?" He asked watching her.  
"Almost twelve we slept in but considering the events of last night we deserved to sleep in." She said reaching out for his hand.  
Intertwining their hands together, Sebastian smiled seeing his ring on her finger. Her ring now. Bringing her hand to his mouth, he kissed all her fingers and the back of her hand. This was something he was used to. Every day he would kiss her hand and trace the lines inside of her palm. It was the way he would show his affection. He had been doing this every day since they had meet. Back then it was just a brush of the hands which turned to holding her hand and finally this. He didn't care if people were around them and saw him do this it was his way of showing he cared.

"You know I live you right-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence before letting go of his hand and running to the bathroom.  
Sebastian bolted up in a sitting position and followed d  
after her.  
"Rachel?" he asked and in response he could her gagging.

Walking inside of the bathroom, Sebastian knelt down beside her and held her hair back so she could grasp the toilet seat with both hands. Using his other hand, he gently rubbed her back in smooth circles.  
"Rachel if you turn out not to be pregnant we are going to find out what the hell is wrong. I don't care if we take every test we will find out if something's wrong." Sebastian stated in his protective manner, afraid his fiancée could be very sick.  
As soon as he heard Rachel stop, he stopped rubbing her back and reached for a small towel on the cabinet. Handing it to her he heard a soft thanks before she stood up and washed her far in the sink. After brushing her teeth for what seemed like the tenth time, she rinsed out her mouth.  
"You didn't have to do that you know." Rachel said wiping her mouth on a clean towel.  
"Yes I did. You're going to be my wife I have to take care of you. It is my job as the person who loves you." Sebastian said as he leaned against the door.  
"Thank you-" Rachel stopped looking down at her now growling stomach.  
In response Sebastian smirked and began to walk out of the room.  
"What will it be this morning, pretty girl? Substitute bacon and eggs or pancakes?" He called to her as he approached the kitchen.  
"Mmm… I was thinking pancakes with maple syrup." She called back to him.  
"Coming right up, pretty girl!" She heard him say.

* * *

"Those pancakes were amazing! Best one's you've ever made. Mmm- What?" Rachel questioned seeing him chuckle a bit.  
"I never seen you get so hot and bothered over my pancakes before-"  
"-I am not getting hot and bothered over your pancakes. I was just enjoying them." She said crossing her arms against her chest.  
"Well seeing your reaction and comparing it to last night's it is quite similar. You skin is flushed. You look relaxed and I swear I heard you making noises when you were eating-"  
"-Shut up." Rachel said looking down with a bright blush on her face.  
Looking back on and seeing the grin on his face, she sighed.  
"You're going to hold this against me, aren't you?"  
"You have no idea." He said before leaning over and cutting the last pancake.  
Taking a small piece he dipped it in the syrup and put it in front of mouth. Rachel just stared at the piece but refused to open her mouth.  
"Come on Rach you know you want it. Remember you even sad it taste amazing." He said in teasing tone as she turned her head away from it.  
"Fine. I'll have it then. Mmm." He could see Rachel watching from the corner of her eye.  
Taking more pieces, he watched as her hand reached out to try and grab the plate, only to pull it away from her.  
Turning his head in her direction he asked "Oh I'm sorry did you want a piece?"  
He watched as she swallowed and nodded. Taking the last piece he held it between his teeth, and watched as Rachel turned and gave her famous pout. Resisting her pout he saw her chair move back and her stand up. Walking over to his chair, Rachel leaned down and took the piece. After she finished eating it, Sebastian gently pulled her forward, unto his lap and kissed her. Pulling away he heard her say "Sweet" before giving him a peck and leaving.  
"Hey where are you going?"  
"Take a shower get dressed we have a doctor's appointment at 2:30pm. Sorry I forgot to tell you I called while you were making breakfast." She said before running off.  
"Wait for me!" Sebastian hollered running off after her.

* * *

"I didn't have enough time to finish my tea!" Rachel practically cried.  
"Well get you one on the way back. At least you got to dry your hair." Sebastian said as he flipped his hair in her direction and getting her a bit wet.  
"That was your fault. You should have waited for your own shower. Your hair is getting long you're going to have to get it cut." Rachel said as she played with the damp hair hanging over his eyes.  
"You know that's distracting." He said trying to drive.  
"That is why you should have it cut."  
"I was talking about your hand."  
Keeping one hand on the wheel, Sebastian he took her hand out of his hair and held it.  
Finally they pulled up to clinic's plaza. Letting go of her hand quickly, he turned the far off and got out. After locking the car he grabbed her hand again and walked inside of the building.  
They walked into the doctor's office to have the assistant greet them. After filling the forms, they sat down on two chairs. Rachel's head was resting on Sebastian chest as she fiddled with his fingers.  
"Miss. Berry?" A women came out of the door, questioned.  
Looking up she stood and grabbed his hand for support. The older women looked at the duo before giving them a smile.  
"I'm sorry but I just need Miss. Berry." the old women said getting a smile from the assistant. Rachel could hear her say something about "doing that again, Beth?" briefly wondering what they were talking about.  
"I am her fiancé, hopefully husband soon." Sebastian said looking down at her.  
The women eyed them one more time, before she nodded, saying "right this way". Rachel and Sebastian exchanged a look with each other before following after her.  
"Don't worry about it. She was testing you. Being closer to Miss. Berry's fathers she is checking you won't hurt her. That you won't ditch her. Good job." The assistant said to the couple.  
They walked into a cream colored room and Rachel sat down on the white chair.  
"So what is wrong?" The women asked.  
"Nothing per say is wrong. We were just wondering if we could take some test to confirm if I am…" Rachel stopping mid sentence swallowing hard. Reaching his hand over, he grabbed hers and gave it a squeeze.  
"…Pregnant." Rachel said watching Sebastian nod.  
She had expected the lady to give her a disapproving look of hear something along the lines of "Young" or "mistake". Instead she just got a genuine smile and nod.  
"Well if you don't mind I am going to need to steal your fiancée away for a couple minutes. I need to take a couple test." The women said gesturing Rachel out the door.

* * *

When Rachel came back about ten minutes later she cuddled into Sebastian's chest.  
"So what happened?" Sebastian asked curiously.  
"They took a sample of my urine and some blood tests."  
Before Sebastian could question more the doctor came in holding a chart.  
"Well I believe congratulations is in order to the both of you. You are in fact pregnant. By the looks of it you are almost- if not- two months along. Now finding out this happy news it is time to get down to business. So let's start off with- ha! Okay seeing this is your first pregnancy and now just confirming your pregnant we will put you on some prenatal vitamins." She said before writing something and handing a slip of paper to them.  
"Next we need to address your eating habits and exercise. You are a vegan, right Ms. Berry?" in response, Rachel gave a short nod.  
"Well there is nothing wrong with being pregnant and vegan. You child will still be healthy as long as you're eating right. Exercise is very important. I would enjoy your body now before you end up breaking into a sweat just walking to your bathroom. So for your diet you are going to need to make up for what meat would usually cover. If you don't get enough then we will have to put you on more than just prenatal vitamins."

"Other than that everything seems to be in order. You are free to go. If anything new happens or I need to tell you more I will just call you." She said the excited couple.

* * *

Later Rachel and Sebastian found themselves at central park watching the sunset. Sebastian sat on the grass with Rachel sitting between his legs, her head resting on his chest.  
"What are you thinking about, pretty girl?" Sebastian said as he played with a loose strand of her hair.  
"Us and our child." She said and Sebastian couldn't help but like the way she said _our_.  
"What about us and him?" he replied knowing he would get a reaction out of her.  
"So you think we are going to have a boy?" she said in an amused turn.  
"Well when I imagine us on the future I think of us having a little baby boy dressed in blue with a cute little hat. Maybe dressed in strip shirt. His hair more like mine and maybe have my eyes-"  
"-How long have you been thinking of this?" She asked eyeing him.  
"Honestly? Since I met you. It might sound weird but I always wonder what out child would look like. When I think of a us having a little girl, I imagine her wearing pink and being a dancer when she first learns to walk. I think of her having my hair and eyes but your nose and beauty. When I think of us having a girl I think of dancing with her. Like a father-daughter dance." Sebastian said watching the orange sky.  
"I think of it the same way actually. The child having your hair and eyes I love. Maybe having my pout that you can't resist. Spoiling the child. The whole thing."  
"Are you happy?" Sebastian asked out of the blue.  
"What do you mean am _I_ happy?" She questioned giving him a focused look.  
"I mean are you happy with what has happened? Are you happy to be with me? Are you happy to be having my child? Are you happy to be getting married to me?"  
"Why the _hell_ would you ask if _I_ am happy? Of course I am happy! I am getting everything I want. I feel selfish getting so much. I am marrying the guy I love, and having a child with him. These past years with you have been the best in my life. When you're not around everything goes back to plain and blain but when you call me and when I see you it is as if everything is _right_ in the world. When you hold me like you do I can feel so much. When you hold my hand I yours I know you love me even of you don't say it. Hell I should be lucky I have you. I should be lucky I feel in love with my best friend." she said making him chuckle as some points.  
"The point is happy is an understatement compared to how you make me feel. There is no words to describe how you make me feel. I can't thank you more than just I love you. I love you with my entire heart and if that is all I can give I can only hope it is enough."  
"It's enough. It's always been enough and it always will be enough. I love you Rachel. Since the day you first yelled at me to wipe the grin off my face to now and forever. Rachel you are my sun. Everything has to revolve around you to be right and sane in my world. Hell you are my world Rach and I can only hope for the same." he said giving her kiss.  
Pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her front, keeping one hand spread on her stomach. It was as if he was telling this child of how much it was already loved. Of how much he loved the mother of this child. And surely the child would know it was loved.  
A loving family.  
Loving parents.  
Loving mother.  
Loving father.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?" Rachel asked quietly.  
Sebastian just nodded and in a rough voice, "Yes it will but for the better."  
Rachel was content with that answer because she knew he spoke the truth. She knew that with the engagement and the pregnancy everything would eventually change. In a couple months a son or daughter would be born. Although she may have fears of motherhood not having a mother figure growing up she knew her and Sebastian would get through it.  
Right now she was happy with her life. Staring up at the sun setting in the sky she took a deep breath.  
Her dreams were complete.  
She could finally relax now.

* * *

_Done  
Mysteriousj  
Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


End file.
